There he was again
by castleforeverx
Summary: this story takes place 3 years after Castle went to the Hamptons (so like at the end of s2 on the show ), but he didn't came back to the precinct in the fall, and he also didn't call any of them there... read it if you wanna know more about it& please leave a comment with your thoughts (:
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah Josh... Yes I know... of course I do... No I won't... See you tonight!... Yes, I missed you too... Bye!"

Kate was walking to the precinct while she was talking to her boyfriend. He was always too worried about her, but she could care for herself. Her car didn't work so she had to walk the whole way. It was very busy on the streets, all those people were walking fast like idiots. Kate decided to walk slow, she was pretty tired of yesterday. Josh just came back in New York. He was in Africa for 6 months. She missed him so much and she couldn't wait to get to see him this evening. Finally she could kiss him again.

* * *

She was deep in her thoughts when a man screamed "Walk faster ma'am, please! This is New York! We don't have all day"

"I'm sorry..." said she with her sarcastic voice.

Then another man said "I recognize that sarcastic voice from miles away!"

She recognized his voice too. She pretended like she didn't hear him and walked futher.

"Kate Beckett! I never thought I'd ever see you again!"

Kate wasn't really in the mood to talk to him. He followed her for two years and then never called. She was quite angry.

"Beckett, come one! You can't ignore me!" Kate just walked futher, but Castle was still walking behind her. "How is it in the precinct? Do you all still missing me?"

Then she turned around and poked him on his chest "three years Castle, you didn't call any of us!" "Ouch! I'm sorry! I was busy with writing my books!"

"Oh you think I'm gonna believe that? You were just too busy with flirting with girls I guess!"

"No I wa-"

"No, don't talk to me!"

"Kate wai-"

"We're done here, Castle"

"Let me g-"

"Do you think I'm gonna let you come to the precinct? No way that that's gonna happen!"

"Can you read my mind? We sh-"

"No, we shouldn't. I have to go now."

She walked away from him and he stood there like a little lost puppy..


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo Beckett!" Kate walked out of the elevator and Espo saw her first

"Goodmorning!"

"We just got a call.. there's a new murder.."

"Where's Ryan?"

"He's staying home because his little girl can't stop crying"

"The poor boy.. Well, let's go" they both laughed and stepped in the elevator.

* * *

_At the crime scene_  
Kate parked her car and they stepped out of it.  
There was a young woman lying in a big, grey garbage container. The air in the alley contained a horrible smell. The woman's face was covered in scares and gashes, which made her not looking like a person anymore. She was wearing nothing but a slashed up top and a mini-skirt. Her stomach full of, what looked like random stab wounds. She didn't look peaceful anymore, she looked dreadful. Cigarette burns were also covering her arms, legs and foot soles. Making it look like she was tortured. She didn't look well looked after, which was also because she had been lying in a dark, filthy garbage container.

"This could be of the most awful murders I've ever seen.." Kate said

"I agree girl," Lanie said who had spotted them "I think you can already see the c.o.d.."

"Yes I do... who found here?"

"The garbage man, he's over there"

"Espo, can you talk to him? I'll stay here with Lanie"

"Okay!" Espo walked to the man who looked like a garbage man.

"You really don't have a heart if you can do this to someone"

"I know... " Lanie was counting the number of the stabs and Kate was looking in the area of the garbage container.

"I think I found something!" Kate put on some gloves and grabbed something that was lying under the garbage container. "This looks like her purse, because there is blood all over it.."

"Is there an i.d. in it?"

"No.. actually, it's totally empty. I guess the killer must have s-"

"Wow she looks pretty hurt!" said a voice behind her.

Kate became mad "What did I told you? Don't follow me!"

"I didn't follow you. I followed Esposito. I really didn't know it was you who was driving the car!"

"Oh come on Castle," she turned around "Why are you even here?"

"I asked some friends if there was a new murder and they said that here was one. Then I saw Esposito and then I followed him."

"Can you just leave now?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, this is a crime scene! And you're not allowed to be here, because you're not following me anymore!"

"What if I want to again?"

"That's not gonna happen" She ignored him the rest of the time she was on the crime scene.

* * *

_Back at the precinct_  
"What do you mean Sir?"

"I mean that he can be on the team again, if he behaves professional"

"but Sir-"

"No Beckett, there's no but... go tell him the good news!" she walked out of Montgomery's office angry. Castle sat on her desk with a big smile on his face

"What did he say?"

"Welcome back, Mr. Castle.."

* * *

_That was Chapter 2. I could have made some grammatical mistakes. But English is not my first language... so that's why :) _


	3. Chapter 3

"So... what happened to the vic?"

"Castle please... stop asking questions. Just do what we ask you!"

"I'm sorry!"

Kate wrote some things on the murder board and there was a silence for two minutes.

"How did she died?"

"Can you stop please! Go annoying another cop" She got a text message "Lanie got something, you stay here."

"but-"

"No, you stay here."

* * *

_At the morgue_

"Hey girl! I heard Castle is back!"

"Yes... wooohoo"

"you don't sound happy. What's wrong?"

"I liked him. Three years ago, I tried to tell him, but then he got away. I finally let it behind me, I finally forgot him. And now, he's here again. He's so annoying..."

"Why don't you like him anymore?"

"I don't know. Things changed, and I'm with Josh. So there's no problem at all!"

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" She looked at Lanie with her another-subject-please look "Well, what did you find?"

"I found some fabric on her clothes, but I don't know if it's necessarily to know what it is. The vics name is Tamara Wells. I already send the name to Javi, so he's searching for information about her."

Lanie and Kate talked a few more minutes and after that, Kate went straight home to see Josh.

* * *

_At Kate's apartment_

"Josh!" Kate said after she had closed the door. "I've missed you so much!" She hugged him

"I've missed you too honey" S

he looked at him and smiled, "Finally, I can kiss you again" she gave him a long kiss

"Hmmmm" Josh said after she finished "I've missed this so much"

"Me too" Kate was still smiling "You know, Ri- I mean Josh…" She became red, why did she almost say Rick? There was a silence for a few minutes...

"What's wrong honey?"

"No no.. There's nothing.." She looked at him "Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe... we can continue this in the bedroom" she said with her you-know-what-I-mean voice

"Sounds good to me!"

She grabbed his hand and together, they walked to the bedroom...

* * *

_The next day, in the bedroom_

Kate woke up because of Josh who was snoring. She looked at the clock, it was 8:00 am and she had to be in the precinct at 8:30 am. "I had to set my alarm... I'm just so stupid"

"Who's stupid?" Josh said with a sleepy voice

"I am stupid" "No, you're not! Come here! I wanna kiss you!"

"I'm sorry Josh, but I'm already late"

"Can't you stay here today?"

"You know I can't..." she undressed herself quickly. Put her clothes on, her father's watch and her mother's necklace.

She walked to Josh and gave him a kiss on his forehead "See you in the evening!"

"Bye honey! Be careful!"

"I will!" She walked out of the bedroom, made quick a breakfast for herself, and then ran to her car.

* * *

_At the parking lot_

It was 8:40, so she wasn't that late. But she never was late. She was always right on time, or even earlier. Maybe Montgomery could understand. He knew Josh came home last night. She recognized Castle's car, that parked next to hers. He stepped out of it "Goodmorning Kate!"

"Morning..."

"Didn't you sleep well last night?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Said she with an irritated voice

"Just curious... I didn't meant to make you mad!"

"I'm not mad! You're just so annoying!"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Let's just... go to boys in the building..." she walked to the building.

* * *

_At the precinct_

The elevator doors slid open and Kate stepped out of the elevator, followed by Castle.

"Yo Beckett!" He looked angry at Castle "... and Castle"

"Why is everyone mad at me? I don't get it!"

"What do you think you stupid jack-ass?"

"But... what d-" Espo ignored him and started talking to Kate

"We were able to call the victims boyfriend, he said he could be here in one hour."

"Is Ryan back at the precinct?"

"Yeah, but he's calling with Jenny. She had some baby-problems" when Espo finished his sentence, Ryan walked to them.

"Hey Beckett... and... Castle! You back?" He looked surprised and hugged him

"Yes, I'm back" he looked at Beckett and Espo who were standing next to each other and looked to him very irritated. "I think you're the only one that's happy I'm back."

"Ryan, stop hugging him and come here bro!" Espo.

"O-okay"

"Seriously? What have I done wrong?"

"You jack-ass didn't come back in the fall, as you promised. You didn't even call once!"

"I'm sorry I j-"

"Yeah, Beckett told me you were busy with 'writing'. Well I also don't believe that! You just could've say you didn't want to come back!"

"Do you talk about me when I'm not here? I said I'm sorry.."

"You don't have to apologize to me!" They started to talk louder

"But why are you mad at me?"

"Because you didn't call!"

"I'm not required to call you!"

"It's not kinda nice to just go away without calling if you promised something"

"I didn't promise anything! Why are we even arguing?"

"Because you let Beckett alone while she was in love with you!" There was a moment of silence.

Castle looked shocked at Beckett, she looked back. "I-I-" started she.

Espo felt guilty "Beckett I-"

"No, no.. I have to-" she wiped some tears out of her eyes and quickly walked to the ladies room.

* * *

_I'm sorry that there are almost only convo's. If it's bothering, please tell me so I can change it :) thank you :)_


End file.
